


His Princess (Noctis Lucis Caelum x Reader)

by dracogal1821



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Square Enix
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogal1821/pseuds/dracogal1821
Summary: In the process of importing my works from Wattpad, I came upon this. I do have a lot of Promptis fics, but those will be posted at a later date. In the meantime, enjoy some time being Noct's princess!
Relationships: X Reader - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	His Princess (Noctis Lucis Caelum x Reader)

You are (f/n) (l/n). A simple girl living in Lestallum. Walking around, everyone would tell you how beautiful you looked with your flowing (h/c) hair and stunning (e/c) eyes. You’d wave them off, saying it was nothing. Then one day, you saw Prince Noctis of Insomnia touring Lestallum. Your body went into overdrive as you had not seen this prince since you were kids. “Nocti!?” you shouted. Noctis whirled around and his eyes widened when he saw you. “(f/n)!” he shouted. He ran over to you, practically tackling you with a hug.   
You laughed and hugged him back just as tight. You looked at each other and smiled. “I haven’t seen you since you moved out of Insomnia,” Noctis said. “Wait, who’s this?” a blond boy asked. “This is (f/n), my best friend and…uh…” Noctis trailed off. “You okay Noct?” Ignis asked. You knew Ignis since you, him, and Noctis had all played together as kids. Noctis sighed and looked at the boys. “She’s my fiancé,” Noctis said. The blond boy gasped, Gladiolus took a step back, and Ignis was in pure shock.   
“I thought Lunafreya was your fiancé!” Gladiolus shouted. “That was just for the papers,” Noctis said. “How is this possible?” the blond boy asked. “Well Prompto,” Noctis started. “When we were kids, (f/n) and her father were visiting from Tenebrae, where they’re the royal family of. My father and hers made an agreement that her and I would be wed when we were older, but they moved away and we haven’t spoken since.” You nodded and stepped up. “There was an attack on Tenebrae shortly after we came back, by the Nifhileim empire. The people believed we were dead,” you said. “So my father and I moved to Lestallum in hiding. Lunafreya was only meant to replace me so another attack wouldn’t happen.”   
Ignis had seemed to calm and pushed up his glasses. “So Lunafreya was just your replacement?” Ignis asked. “You could think of it that way,” you said. “She was my stand-in, but in actuality…she’s my clone.” The boys gasped, except Noctis. “Come, let’s talk about this at my place,” you said. You led them off to your apartment, hand-in-hand with Noctis. Once you got there, you explained how Luna was cloned from you and meant to stand-in as Noctis’ fiancé until the heat died down and you and your father could come out of hiding.   
“So that would make Ravus your brother?” Gladiolus asked. You nodded, looking at your hands. “We’re not on the best of terms, but we do still care for each other,” you replied. Everyone went silent, making the air so awkward you could cut through it. “Let me make you guys some food, you must be starving,” you said. Just then, Noctis’ stomach growled, causing everyone to laugh. “See, I know when my Nocti is hungry,” you said. Noctis blushed, causing you to giggle.   
Once the food was made and served, you guys began to chat and catch up. Prompto introduced himself, saying how much fun they had at Wiz’s Chocobo farm. “Oh, that reminds me!” you said. You ran quickly into your room and back out, holding a Chocobo plush. “These are limited edition ones, and I bought three of them. Since you’re Noctis’ best friend you can have one,” you said. Prompto’s eyes lit up as you gave him the plush. He snuggled it, cooing at it, making everyone laugh. “Can I talk to you for a quick sec (f/n)?” Noctis asked. “Privately?” You blinked in confusion, but still nodded. “Sure thing,” you replied. You walked him to your bedroom and he closed the door. You turned around but suddenly found yourself lying flat on back on your bed, Noctis hovering over you with a certain light in his eyes.   
“I’ve held myself back this whole time,” he said. “I can’t contain myself any longer,” he said. You blushed and looked away. “Come on, we’re going to be married soon!” he said. You looked at him, knowing full well what your answer was already. I trust him with my life, you thought. And besides, a woman has her needs too. You smiled as you wrapped your arms around his neck. “You already know my answer, why delay the inevitable?” you asked, gliding your finger along his chest. Noctis smirked and sat up. He stripped his t-shirt and threw it to the wall.   
You worked your clothes off, leaving on only your panties. Noctis tossed his pants to the nearby chair. You looked down and see the giant tent he was pitching. “Oh astrals,” you breathed. Noctis laughed and covered you again. He took off his underwear, letting his member spring free. Your eyes widened and you followed his hand as it inched towards your panties. He toyed with it, beginning to strip it off. Once it was off, you gasped as the cold wind brushed against your nether lips. “You ready?” Noctis asked. You nodded and Noctis kissed you.   
Sparks seemed to run through your lips, after reuniting with your true love after so long. He began to nudge in, causing you to squeak. He poked in a little further, stopping at the barrier. “You’re still a virgin?” he asked. You blushed and looked away. “I was saving myself for you,” you replied. You looked up to find Noctis blushing. “L-L-Let’s keep it going,” he stuttered. He pushed in further, causing to you squeak again and claw at his back. “Don’t stop until it’s in,” you said. Noctis pushed further in, a wave of pain overcoming you. He pushed more, causing the barrier to break and you to cry out.   
Noctis kept going, as per your instructions, until his entire member was inside you. “It’s okay…” he whispered. You whimpered, digging your nails deep into Noctis’ back. The pain subsided and you breathed out as a wave of pleasure washed over you. You nodded and felt Noct pull out a bit but thrust in. “Oh astrals…” you gasped. It felt as if lighting was coursing through your body. “Faster Noct,” you said. Noct began to thrust faster and faster, each one sending a new wave of electricity through you. You moaned and groaned, bucking your hips as the feeling overcame you of pure sexual pleasure.   
“More, more…!” you cried out. You felt Noctis thrust harder, causing you to moan out in pleasure. You could feel yourself near your limit. Something took over you, a primal instinct, so you pulled Noctis’ head down and bit down on his neck. You heard Noctis groan, his hot breath on your neck. “Noctis…” you breathed. “(f/n)…” Noctis moaned. You bucked your hips as he moaned your name. Noctis thrust harder and harder, his moaning growing ever louder. A few more thrusts and a feeling of pure bliss overcame you, everything going white.   
You blink open your eyes, finding yourself snuggling into Noctis’ side with his arm wrapped around you. “Noct…?” you said, rubbing your eyes. You heard Noctis grunt and met his eyes. You smiled as you remembered last night, Noctis smiling back at you. “You were amazing,” you said. Noctis blushed and kissed your cheek. After parting from the Chocobros, you took your dragon you hatched and raised since your childhood over to Altissia, your father holding onto you from behind. You arrived there and a few weeks later, Noctis arrived in Altissia.   
But only after you woke up that morning and found yourself running to the bathroom to puke. You stumbled out, your butler right at your side. He ran into the bathroom and brought out a pregnancy test. You met Noctis at the docks once you got word from Cid. “(f/n)!” Noctis shouted. You gave a small smile as he ran up to you and wrapped you in a hug.   
A few days later, the wedding of your dreams happened. “You may now kiss the bride,” you heard the priest say. You looked up from your bouquet and Noctis removed your veil. He looked you up and down, smiling. “Absolutely beautiful,” he said. You blushed, that blush deepening as he kissed you. Later that night, he kicked down the door to your honeymooners suite and laid you down on the bed. He laid down next to you and wrapped you in a big hug. “I can’t believe we’re married, Mrs. Caelum,” he said. You giggled and looked at him. “There is something I have to tell you Noct,” you said. He blinked and you sat up.   
He sat up, “(f/n)?” he asked. You took his hand and placed it on your stomach. “I’m pregnant Nocti,” you said. Noctis gasped and you looked over. You could see him looking between your face and your stomach, complete shocking masking his face.   
Months later, you gave birth to a perfect baby boy, naming him Xander. You smiled as you looked down at Xander, asleep in your arms. “You did a fantastic job,” Noctis said, wrapping an arm around you. You looked up at him and smiled. “Because you were right at my side,” you replied. He blushed a bit and smiled. “But, why Xander?” he asked. “It means warrior,” you replied. He nodded and glided a finger across Xander’s head. “He’s so beautiful, just like his mom.” You giggled and kissed Xander’s forehead.  
Years later…  
“Xander, honey, time for lunch!” you shouted. Xander ran in, his long black hair flowing behind him. “Where’s your father?” you asked, setting down a fish sandwich. “With Uncle Prompto,” Xander replied. You heard footsteps and looked up to see Prompto and Noctis walk in. “Lunch is ready guys,” you said. You turned around and saw Ignis and Gladiolus walk in. “We have chicken sandwiches or fish sandwiches,” you said. “I’ll take a chicken,” Gladiolus said. “I’ll have the fish,” Ignis replied. They sat down, you serving them their sandwiches. You sat down next to Noctis and looked around. You sighed and rested your head on your fist. “I couldn’t ask for a better family,” you said.   
They stopped eating and looked at you. “I couldn’t ask for a better wife,” Noctis said, wrapping an arm around you. “And I couldn’t ask for a better mom!” Xander said, his blue eyes sparkling. You smiled, snuggling into Noctis. “I wouldn’t change one thing,” you said. Noctis kissed your forehead and you looked up at him. “I love you, Mrs. Caeulum,” he said. “And I love you, my king,” you replied. You both smiled and shared a sweet kiss.


End file.
